Un jour dans la vie de Drago
by Moony's wife
Summary: [Réédition] Drago doit passer une jourée avec Hermione qui est invisible...
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise _

_Le prologue est TRES court mais les autres chapitres seront plus longs et arriveront vite puisque deux d'entre eux sont déjà écrient _

_Merci à toutes celle qui me suivent et à Clémentine ( elle se reconnaîtra )_

_Kissous_

_Moony's wife _

* * *

_**Un jour dans la vie de Drago** _

_Prologue_

Drago grogna, se mit la tête sous les draps puis il en eut marre d'entendre ses rires si désagréables à ses oreilles et qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Sans sortir sa tête des couettes il se mit à hurler :

- Pansy Parkinson tu vas la fermer ou il faut que je me lève pour que tu le fasses.

Le rire se tut aussitôt et Drago sortit de sous ses couettes, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en grognant.

- Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec elle tout de même malgré son physique ingrat et son unique neurone.

Dragose redressa d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers… Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_"_Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Elle le dévisagea, remarqua son torse nu et détourna les yeux.

- Ne parle pas aussi fort, idiot, c'est une longue histoire pour tout te dire tu es le seul qui pourra me voir aujourd'hui.

- Hein ?

- Je suis invisible pour tout le monde sauf de toi à cause d'un sort.

- Que tu n'as pas su lancer ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux méchamment. Elle était terriblement gênée par le fait qu'il soit torse nue devant elle et elle se sentit rougir.

- Si tu veux.

- Bon laisse moi m'habiller et on réglera ça.

Elle le regarda mais il ne bougea pas.

- Je dors nu.

Hermione rougit violemment et se détourna pour aller se mettre dans un coin, tournée vers le mur. Il mit un boxer et entra dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, l'avantage d'être préfet. Il en ressortit impeccable à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

- Bon explique.

- Je vais devoir rester avec toi toute la journée.

- Pourquoi tu ne reste pas en cours invisible ?

- Parce que je ne dois pas te quitter… c'est la règle du sort.

- Sinon ?

- Nous pourrions… mourir.

Il la regarda légèrement surprit et serra les poings.

- Dans quel merdier tu m'as mit !

- Si j'avais su je n'aurais rien fait.

Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre et se jugeaient du regard. Hermione finit par détourner les yeux, furieuse.

- Bon je vais déjeuner, ça me ferra peut être passer l'envie de t'étriper."

Il sortit de la pièce et elle passa avec lui puis il referma la porte à clé. Un élève de première année le regarda bizarrement. Il le regarda de haut et lâcha.

"Tu as un problème ?

- Non… Mr Malefoy."

Il partit en courant et Drago sourit avant de sortir de sa salle commune Hermione sur ses talons. Elle regarda le jeune sorcier et leva les yeux au ciel, la journée allait être longue.

Il s'assit au bout de la table des Serpentards et elle s'assit sur le banc à côté. Il sortit un livre ce qui signifiait pour tout les Serpentards qu'il interdisait à quiconque de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tourna une page et prit une pomme, la seule chose qu'il mangeait le matin. Il croqua dedans tout en lisant. Hermione s'agitait près de lui. Il finit par soupirer et la regarda durement.

Je suis désolé mais je meurt de faim et je ne peux pas me servir puisque je ne peux rien toucher, la seul chose qui pourrait que je ne meurs pas de faim et que tu me passes quelques choses. Il se replongea dans son livre et l'ignora superbement.

"Si j'ai trop faim tu le ressentiras et tu auras mal.

Il grogna et tendit sa main vers une pomme.

- Non, je préférerai une tartine de pain avec du beurre même deux ou trois et du jus d'orange et un café et après une pomme.

Il serra les poings et elle fit une sourire angélique. Drago se tourna vers une élève de troisième année.

- La moche tu pourrais faire passer deux tartine avec du beurre et met pas tes doigts sales dessus.

La jeune fille le regarda les larmes au bords des yeux et fit voler deux bout de pain vers lui puis elle partit en courant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit les tartines. Hermione secoua la tête.

- Tu es vraiment cruelle, elle n'était pas moche."

Il la dévisagea et fit un rictus qui voulait tout dire. Elle lui prit les tartines des mains et commença à manger puis il lui servit un verre de jus d'orange sans décrochait ses yeux du livres puis un bol de café qu'il « emprunta » à un élève qui venait de se servir. Puis il se leva. Hermione se leva en quatrième vitesse après avoir bu son café. Drago fit un signe de main pour que ses deux gorilles le laissent en paix au moins il retenait ce signe là, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander.

Hermione marchait à côté de lui, un peu nerveuse de passer toute la journée avec des Serpentard, elle croisa Harry et Ron qui parlait et semblait inquiet. Elle se mordit les lèvres et entra dans la salle en même temps que Drago.

"Ou est ce que je m'assois ?

Drago s'assit au fond de la salle et tira la chaise près de lui et elle s'assit. Mr Binns, leur premier professeur de la journée, commença son monologue et elle regarda Drago prendre des notes visiblement intéressé, elle fut surprise, elle ne le savait pas aussi studieux. Elle se pencha vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait une très jolie écriture par rapport à Ron qui gribouiller des lettres plutôt que d'en écrire. Il serra la mâchoire et murmura.

- Eloigne toi, idiote, je ne veux pas attraper de maladie."

Elle ouvrit la bouche et se détourna de lui. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se concentrant sur le professeur.

Drago sortit le premier de la classe, il marchait vite et sa cape bougeait derrière lui. Des filles se retourner sur son passage et n'osait pas dire un mot ni gloussait ce qu'elles faisaient pour Harry. Hermione soupira et secoua la tête tellement tout ça lui paresser invraisemblable. Il lui lança même pas un regard puis brusquement s'arrêta.

"Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? Murmura-t-il

Hermione se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, elle avait espérer qu'il ne le ressente pas mais le sort était plus puissant qu'elle ne l'aurait crut et il semblait s'intensifier avec le temps.

- J'ai oublier de prendre une pomme."

Il recommença à avancer et entra dans sa salle de cours, elle s'assit encore près de lui au fond de la salle et Hermione se pinça les lèvres et McGonagall entra. Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui frôlait la jambe. Elle regarda Drago surprit et il lui tendit une pomme qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et de croquait avant de s'étouffer et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à un vrai rire provenant de Drago, il se mit même à avoir un fou rire et elle se mit à rire à sa suite.

"Mr Malfoy, si mon cours vous fait tant rire pourquoi ne pas sortir un peu.

Il se leva automatiquement et prit ses affaires.

- Je vais même sortir tout de suite pour ne pas revenir avant demain madame."

Il la salua moqueur avant de sortir. Hermione le suivit et elle ne riait plus du tout. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et s'assit à une table. Il sortit un livre de son sac et se mit à lire. Elle s'assit près de lui.

"Tu ne devrais peut être pas sortir comme ça de cours, comment veux tu progresser comme ça ? Je veux dire tu es sûrement l'un des élèves de Serpentard les plus brillant et sûrement de loin vu les cas qu'il y a mais…

- Ne me fait pas la moral Granger !" Murmura-t-il.

Puis il la regarda furieux avant de se plongeait dans son livre à nouveau. Elle le regarda lire pendant une dizaine de minutes, il était plonger dans son livre et semblait passionner. Elle vit Harry et Ron s'avançait et ils semblaient heureux de voir Drago seul.

"Malfoy ! Attention ! Harry et Ron arrive !

Il se leva automatiquement et leur fit face.

- Saint Potter et la belette… que me vaut le malheur de vous voir ?

Harry le dévisagea se demandant comment il pouvait les avoir entendu arriver. Hermione s'approcha et se poste près de Drago.

- Ne leur fait pas de mal, Malfoy.

- Mais dite moi, l'horreur qui fait de vous un trio vous à laisser tomber ?

Hermione blêmit. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et Ron sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Drago, il était trop loin pour que Mme Pince puisse les voir.

- Tu sais ou elle est ?

- Oh ! Madame futur-Weasel a disparu, la seule qui veulent de toi.

- Drago Malfoy, tu te la ferme. Lâcha Hermione furieuse.

- Tu sais quelque chose, Malfoy, je le sais. Dit Harry fixant Drago.

- Oui je dois avouer qu'elle vient souvent me voir… dans mes cauchemars… bande d'abruti profonds… est ce que vous l'a voyez par ici ? Bon tant mieux parce que sinon je serais inquiet pour votre santé mental.

Ron devint rouge tomate et Hermione craignit le pire. Elle attrapa la main de Drago.

- Allons s'y sinon Ron va te lancer un sort… je t'en pris.

Drago regarda Ron avec moquerie.

- Tu vas te blesser Weasel baisse cette baguette.

Ron n'y tient plus il lança un « Expelliarmus » et Drago fut propulser contre une étagère qui s'écroula. Elle hurla et s'écroula. Drago fut la seul à la voir, il se releva et serra les poings en grimaçant.

- Mon dieu ! Lâcha une Mme Pince horrifiée en voyant tout les livres à terre.

- Je vous conduis immédiatement chez Dumbledore," ajouta-t-elle furieuse.

RAR :

_Lauralavoiepelletier_Bonjour et merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira… kiss

_Arwenajane : _Hello! Tu as l'air enthousiaste et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzzz

_Lirra :_ Bonjour toi ! Je suis contente de te revoir et que tu me dises toujours des choses gentille mdr j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Kisss

_Caramelle 1 : _Bonjour ! Merci ça me fait très très plaisir (Pansy n'est pas dans la chambre mais dans le couloir ) j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera plus Kissous

_Andouille cuite : _Bonjour ! Il me semble avoir déjà vu ton pseudo Voilà la suite en tout cas j'espère qu'elle te plaira en tout cas merci… Kiss

_Ladyalienor : _Bonjour à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que je te reverrai… Kiss

_Clémentine : _Bonjour ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis là J'espère que la suite est assez longue pour toi Gros bizzz

_Emily : _Bonjour Et bien je suis aller voir et je suis très touchée et j'aime bien ton skyblog et les arts sont pas mal j'espère que tu continueras à lire quand même et à me dire ce que tu en penses Bisous

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lise et surtout à celles qui me laisse des reviews…

Thank you very very much …

Moony's wife

_P.S : Désolé pour le retard mais il ne voulait pas me publier _


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Drago s'assit automatiquement sur un fauteuil et Hermione pâle comme la mort s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil près de lui.

"Est ce que tu voulais te venger de moi, Malfoy ? Même si tu savais que tu aurais mal ?

Drago regarda dans sa direction puis détourna les yeux en murmurant :

- Ne prends pas tout pour toi, Granger.

Elle regarda en direction de ses amis qui parlait à voix passe plus loin. Elle voulut s'approcher d'eux mais la main de Drago serra la sienne.

- Ne bouge pas de là.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien.

Il serra sa main plus fort puis la relâcha un peu en voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Puis Dumbledore arriva.

Drago sortit le dernier du bureau de Dumbledore pour tomber nez à nez avec son père. Elle le vit se raidir.

- Père ? Que faite vous là ?

- Suis moi !

Il le suivit et regarda Hermione avec insistance, elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et resta près de lui. Quand ils furent dehors, elle frissonna et Lucius mit une gifle violente à Drago qui ne broncha pas.

- Tu ne rentreras pas à Noël et tu as intérêt à travailler mieux que ça et si je reçois encore une lettre de Poudlard…

- Mais…

Lucius le regarda de haut puis se pencha vers son fils et Hermione s'approcha.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Hermione sentit Drago frissonnait malgré lui puis il s'éloigna.

Elle lui courut après et lui attrapa la main, il la repoussa.

- Je t'en pris, Malfoy, parle moi !"

Il entra dans sa chambre de préfet et lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle tapa contre la porte et il finit par lui ouvrir et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la main puis elle tira sa manche gauche pour laisser apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Il la repoussa aussitôt.

"Je m'en doutait un peu mais je ne voulais pas le croire.

- Tu aurais dû."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Hermione lâcha :

"Tu devrais aller manger et j'ai faim moi aussi.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de manger ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir faim.

Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle, il s'assit au bout de la table et sortit un livre. Il se servit copieusement de pomme de terre et lui tendit discrètement une fourchette puis murmura :

- Sers toi !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et piocha sans hésiter dans son assiette. Leur proximité la gênait un peu mais elle ne dit rien. Il continua à lire sans manger mais il paraissait plus plonger dans ses pensées. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

- Je peux avoir un peu de pain.

Il lui tendit machinalement comme en léthargie.

- Tu sais Malfoy au bout du compte on aura passer une bonne journée ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non.

Elle repiqua dans son assiette et recommença à manger.

- Allons s'y !"

Il attrapa deux pommes et se leva son lit à bout de bras et entra dans la salle de Potion. Le cour fut ennuyant à mourir et Drago bailla plusieurs fois. Hermione avait du s'asseoir au pied de Drago ne voulant pas allez à côté d'un serpentard boutonneux et maladroit où juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Drago.

Elle avait le sentiment de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, il était en colère et elle n'osa rien faire ni dire jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il se leva et sortit dés que la fin du cours arriva. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard, y entra et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac sur son lit et entra dans sa salle de bain. Hermione ne sut quoi faire et ressentit une certaine gêne, elle s'assit au bord du lit impeccable sûrement arranger par les elfes de maison. Elle se plongea dans ses pensée et n'entendit pas Drago sortir. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle pinça les lèvres.

"C'est que je sois un mangemort qui te gêne autant ?

- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas. Je crois que le sort nous fait ressentir ce que l'autre ressent pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir lu ça.

Il passa sa main près de sa jambe et elle rougit et se sentit mal. Elle eut un frisson dans le dos.

- A part si c'est parce que tu n'es pas indifférente à moi.

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils mais rougit. Il rit légèrement et pencha vers elle.

- C'est marrant que tu sois amoureuse de moi Granger !

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa.

- Pour une sang de bourbe on peut dire que tu embrasses plutôt bien.

Elle le gifla, rouge de rage.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Malefoy et je t'interdit de m'embrasser… tu es sûrement l'être le plus méprisant que je connaisse et j'ai crut un moment qu'en faite ce n'était qu'une façade, que tu n'étais pas si froids… je me trompais pas vrai ?

- Peut être que tu es trop bête pour te rendre compte que tout ce que je fais mène à un but précis qui m'arrange.

Hermione sembla s'adoucir brusquement.

- Sauf que tu oublies que je ressens ce que tu ressens et que je sais que tu mens."

* * *

_Mon ptit blabla : Coucou à toutes et à tous !_

_Je pars demain pour l'Andorre donc je poste le chapitre suivant rien que pour vous, je ne reviens que dans une semaine mais ne vous inquiétez pas la semaine prochaine je posterai la suite et d'autres fics et OS pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse._

_Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances de Pâques !_

_Kissous _

_**Et merci à toutes celles qui laisse des reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur parce que c'est très gentil de me laisser vos avis et que j'en ai besoin pour continuer **_

_Avec tout mon amour…_

_Moony's wife _


End file.
